


Visiting Hours

by lah_mrh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Marauders' Era, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus may be spending Halloween in the medical wing, but he doesn't have to spend it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/gifts).



> I did some Googling, and 30th October 1974 was a full moon. (Technically 31st October, but in the very early morning.)

Remus stares listlessly out of the window as Madam Pomfrey bustles about. Usually he'd be feeling better by now, but last night was a bad one. He's been dosed with at least half a dozen potions, but he still aches right down to his bones. Worse, the Halloween feast is this evening, and, unless a miracle happens, he's going to miss it.

As if in answer to his thoughts, the door opens, and Remus looks over to see Sirius, James, and Peter poke their heads in.

"Can we visit?" James asks.

Pomfrey smiles. "Just for a little while. Mr Lupin needs his rest."

She disappears into the other room as the three boys rush over to sit on the bed. James and Peter sit by his feet, while Sirius sits next to him and drapes an arm around his back. "How're you doing, Moony?"

Remus shrugs. "I'm all right." His gaze falls on Peter's hand, which is clasping a bulging pillowcase. "Did you bring me a present?"

Peter looks down. "Oh. Yes." He upends the pillowcase onto the bed and Remus watches as Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, bottles of Butterbeer, and other snacks cascade out onto his legs.

"We didn't think it was fair that you had to miss the Halloween feast," Sirius explains, reaching forward to snag a Butterbeer. "So we thought we'd have our own feast."

Remus feels a smile spread across his face. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Most of it's from our Hogsmeade stash," James says. "The rest is from the kitchens." He tosses Remus a Pumpkin Pasty before digging in himself.

"We've been doing some more work on the You Know What, too," Peter says, wrestling with a Chocolate Frog. "Soon we'll be able to help you out and hopefully things will be better then."

"That's right," James agrees. "You just wait."

Remus looks at each of his friends in turn, smiling. He's still aching and exhausted, but it suddenly seems much more bearable.

"So," Sirius says suddenly. "I had a new idea for a prank. Listen to this."

Remus leans back against his pillows and takes a bite of his Pumpkin Pasty, content to listen as Sirius explains his idea. He doesn't know what he did to deserve friends like these, but he's grateful for it.

(Of course, the party is over the second Pomfrey finds out what they're doing to her medical wing, but he still appreciates the thought.)


End file.
